Paracelsus
http://ho2qvbmhpeeqnd4t.tor2web.org A website displying a picture of Paracelsus with a countdown above saying when "daddy" is coming home. Theophrastus Phillipus Auroleus Bombastus von Hohenheim (1493–1541) (also referred to as Paracelsus, from his belief that his studies were above or beyond the work of Celsus - a Roman physician from the first century) was a Swiss-German physician, botanist, occultist, alchemist, and astrologer. He is sometimes also considered "the father" of toxicology.[6] He is credited with the classic toxicology maxim, "Alle Dinge sind Gift und nichts ist ohne Gift; allein die Dosis macht, dass ein Ding kein Gift ist," which translates as, "All things are poison and nothing is without poison; only the dose makes a thing not a poison." This is often condensed to: "The dose makes the poison" or in Latin "Sola dosis facit venenum" - meaning that harmless substances can be dangerous when consumed in large quantities, and that even dangerous substances must reach vital parts of the body in sufficient concentrations to do any damage. Paracelsus had a “revolutionary” (at the time) theory that the natural world was reflected in a triangle of sulfur, salt, and mercury. Notably, Paracelsus died September 24, 1541. The music which plays on the site is "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn. (This song is noted for playing over the nuclear holocaust scene at the end of the Stanley Kubrick film "Dr. Strangelove.") Whoever created this website attempted to make sure that the music would play, adding the file in both mp3 and .ogg formats. Vera Lynn's recording of "We'll Meet Again" was released in 1939, possibly in late September, but an exact date has not been found. It was a very popular song during World War II, its lyrics resonating with soldiers going off to war and leaving their loved ones. "The list" Below the picture of Paracelsus appears this stanza: * C4H8Cl2S for the ants [] * A suprise for the ant protectors [] * C5H8N4012 for the ant king and his palace [] * And a cup of coco for daddy! [] C4H8Cl2S is a chemical formula of Mustard Gas C5H8N4O12 is PETN, a highly volatile explosive. "A cup of coco" could simply mean a cup of cocoa/hot chocolate, but CoCO is cobalt carbonyl. In the book "The Chemistry of Explosives" by Jacqueline Akhavan , the formula for PETN can be found, curiously on page 77. It seems the number seventy-seven may be more relevant than previously thought. Interpretation No strong connection between the site and the Pronunciation Book/77 Days mystery has been found. Though the site may just be an entirely coincidental hoax or the work of a copycat attempting to attract attention in light of the increased popularity of the Pronunciation Book/77 Days phenomenon, but it should not be completely discounted. “Ants" may refer to civilians. *Syria has been accused of using chemical weapons on their civilians. "Ant Protectors" could refer to military/law enforcement personnel, government officials, or corporate CEO's "The Ant King and his palace" would obviously seem to refer to a person in a position of power, possibly a world leader or high ranking government official. It has been suggested by those who believe there is a connection between the PB videos and the NSA surveillance controversy that "The Ant King and his palace" could also refer to the head of the NSA, and the new Utah Data Center. An alternate interpretation is that the stanza is a threatening message to PB/77 Days researchers. Ants could symbolize researchers, while Ant Protectors could be the OPs/VOPs in the #77days channel, with the Ant King being Zero Ziat. If you search the word "ants" in PB YouTube channel you get two videos in the search results. In the first video he looks at the name Hilbert, which I can't find any connection to with this web page. But the second video is more interesting. He looks at the word finance. Is 'finance' a subtle message to "ants". If you look at 'finance' as "ants" it can change the context of the context he puts the word in: *'' A temple of finance two thousand feet above the mega-city.'' *'' Jackie has a war to finance now.'' Now with "ants" *'' A temple of ants two thousand feet above the mega-city.'' Are these the ants that are at risk the ants above the city? For example are these people who work in offices above the city with the "ant protectors" been the government officials, or corporate CEO's? *'' Jackie has a war to "ants" now.'' Is Jackie the one who gives the ants C4H8Cl2S? Jackie is also mentioned in one of PB videos Jackie. Coincidence? More Could the song "We’ll Meet Again" be a clue in itself? Someone coming back who left us? Spectrograms of both the .ogg and .mp3 files of the song on the Tor site seems to be about the same as the spectrogram of the song from youtube - the files do not appear to have been modified in any way or contain any hidden data. Through some searching about Paracelsus I stumbled upon this article on a website called http://www.theosociety.org/ (a cult-ish website that seems a little suspect) about “Paracelsus” by Robert Browning. I found this discussion of the poem interesting: : It is a notable fact that the life of Paracelsus formed the theme for the first important work of one of the greatest of modern poets, Robert Browning, in whom the mystical tendency forms one of the strongest characteristics of his thought. Paracelsus is a wonderful composition; almost marvelous when it is considered that it was written when the poet was but 28 years old. It exhibits a noble maturity of intellect; in the exalted spirituality of its thought it has never been surpassed by any of the poet's subsequent works. Its shows that Browning had a true appreciation of the greatness of the Master. In his note he says that he has taken very trifling liberties with his subject and that "the reader may slip the foregoing scenes between the leaves of any memoir of Paracelsus he pleases, by way of commentary." Browning must have studied the writings of Paracelsus closely, and with his inner vision, for throughout the poem there runs a deep vein of occultism. Although he has followed the historical accounts of the Master, and therefore depicts some blemishes upon his character which could hardly have existed in reality, it seems not unlikely that a mind of the lofty spiritual quality of Browning's may, in its aspiration for true knowledge of his theme, have been impressed by that of Paracelsus himself, or of the one formerly known by that name. It sounds like they are saying, in a roundabout way, that Robert Browning was basically a reincarnation of Paracelsus, as he is speaking as Paracelsus in much of the poetry. Many times throughout the article reincarnation is referred to and it seems that, based on this, Paracelsus believed that he had many past lives. Also, according to Robert Browning, Paracelsus claimed God spoke through him on his deathbed. The article ends with one last line from “Paracelsus”: : “If I stoop into a dark tremendous sea of cloud, '' : ''It is but for a time; I press God's lamp Close to my breast — '' : ''its splendor, soon or late, : Will pierce the gloom: I shall emerge one day!” And the final line of the article creeped me out more than just a little: : “We believe that the time is not far distant when he will be understood, will be known, and shall emerge.” So based on this weird article I stumbled upon on this cult-ish weird website, perhaps “Daddy” returning for his “cup of cocoa!” is actually a further reincarnation of Paracelsus. Or at least so think a large enough group to have a website. Are they responsible for the Paracelsus countdown website? Is it relevant to Pronunciation Book? Not sure but thought it might help. Category:Websites Category:Troll Alert Category:Reality Check